Billy Buckskin Western Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Billy's father Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Assault! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mort Drucker | Inker2_1 = Mort Drucker | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Buckskin Billy and his sidekick Soapy are helping the army defend their fort from attack by Mexican soldiers. However, they are running low on ammunition and new supplied from Fort Banner are an days ride away. Learning of a secret escape tunnel under the fort, Buckskin and Soapy agree to go out and get some more supplies at night. After slipping past the Mexican soldiers nearby the base, they ride down river on a log, but an enemy soldier spots them and the chase is on. The pair rush into the forest, knowing that the savage Cahitas tribe live there and despise the Mexicans. Sure enough, while the Mexican troops are occupied fighting the Cahitas, Billy and Soapy manage to escape getting to Fort Banner by dawn. The commander at Fort Banner agrees to send troops to help and Billy and Soapy escort them on the way, acting as scouts. Before arriving at the base, Billy and Soapy go on alone and find an enemy wagon full of dynamite near the entrance of the secret passage way. Realizing that the Mexicans have found the secret tunnel, Billy plugs it with the explosives and sets them off, forcing the Mexican soldiers to flee up to the tunnel and into the waiting hands of the American soldiers who heard the blast. With the enemies defeated, the soldiers come to the fort to reinforce it, helping the American soldiers win the battle. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mexican soldiers Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle3 = Peace Pipe | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Attack in Eagle County | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker4_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Billy Buckskin | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Drucker | Inker5_1 = Mort Drucker | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Billy Buckskin and Soapy spot a stagecoach under attack from a gang of bandits and come to its aid, driving the attackers away. With the horses on the stage running wild, Billy dives onto them and calms them down, allowing the wagon to come to a complete stop. He checks on the passengers and learns that the bandits were after a bundle of American currency being brought to Fort Ironsides. Also along for the ride is a young girl who is en route to the fort to meet her father whom she hasn't seen in two years. Learning that the one of the main shackles on the wagon is busted, Billy offers to escort the girl and bring the money back to the fort while repairs are being made. Along the way they are attacked once again by the Gavin gang. However, Billy and Soapy's superior fighting and survival skills manage to hold Gavin and his gang back. Billy starts a fire to drive the outlaws back and they flee the scene running into the arms of soldiers who were on their way to find the coach. Billy explains what happened and soon the young girl is reunited with her father, Billy is kissed on the cheek in thanks for his help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Gavin Gang Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}